


The Scent of Pomegranates

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Percy Jackson, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico smells like pomegranates, Oral, Scent Kink, Slash, Top Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy never knew what Nico's scent actually was, until he first tried a pomegranate.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905163
Comments: 20
Kudos: 673





	The Scent of Pomegranates

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Scent of Pomegranates || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Scent of Pomegranates – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, explicit intercourse, anal, oral

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean

Summary: Percy never knew what Nico's scent actually was, until he first tried a pomegranate.

**The Scent of Pomegranates**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

It took Percy a long time to figure out what exactly the scent was. In his defense, he wasn't really into fancy, exotic fruits and stuff. He was an apple and banana kinda guy.

Until one day, he happened upon Piper eating a very weird looking thing. It was red, with a lot of little... bead-like things in it. Looked pretty enough, nearly like gems. When he asked her what it was, she had just given him a funny, slightly pointed look like he should _really_ know this.

"It's a pomegranate", stated Piper. "You really don't know what that looks like?"

"I figured... I mean there's 'apple' in that name so I kind of figured an apple-esque look, you know. Not... whatever the fuck that is", grunted Percy defensively, motioning at it. "What _is_ that and how do you even _eat_ it and why was I supposed to know what it looks like?"

"Honestly, I kind of assumed Nico conned you into this relationship using a magical pomegranate from the underworld", shrugged Piper. "You know, like father, like son."

"...Why do you think that my boyfriend _conned_ me into this relationship?", asked Percy offended.

"I mean, the dark, grumpy, growly goth boy and the bright, funny, sunshine hero boy?", asked Piper, eyebrows raised. "Again, like father, like son. No offense."

"A _lot_ of offense taken", grunted Percy and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Here. Try it", offered Piper amused, holding the pomegranate up.

Blinking skeptically, Percy took it and tried it. And he ended up liking it. So this was how Percy learned that his boyfriend smelt like pomegranates and that it was probably linked to the whole Hades and Persephone thing. The problem with that was that Percy then slowly became a little obsessed with pomegranates. He started buying juice, soap, pomegranates themselves naturally.

/break\

Nico smiled a little as he came home to find his boyfriend curled together on the couch, drinking pomegranate tea and picking at a pomegranate. It was weird that Percy's favorite food was _not_ blue, if Nico was honest. He always thought it would be blueberries or something. But it seemed as though he had tried it when Piper had eaten one and he seemed to really like it.

"Hey, babe", whispered Nico amused, approaching from behind and wrapping his arms around him.

"Ni—ico", gasped Percy happily, easily tugging Nico down into a proper kiss. "Missed you."

"I missed you too, Perce", smiled Nico and adjusted himself to sit on the armrest.

He leaned in to kiss Percy again, deeper this time. When they parted, he stole a couple of pomegranate seeds and popped them into his mouth. Percy didn't seem to mind the food-stealing though, because he was far too busy burying his nose in Nico's neck, inhaling deep.

"Missed you so much", whispered Percy contently, kissing and nibbling.

"Yes, babe. Me too", chuckled Nico, just to find himself pinned on the couch. "Wait. Hey. I wanted to take a shower first, please. Death and all that fun underworld stuff, you know."

"Okay. Shower sex sounds good", agreed Percy eagerly, getting off the couch.

Laughing, Nico followed Percy into the bathroom, where they both stripped and climbed into the shower. Their bathroom, naturally, was absolutely gorgeous. After all, Nico was dating the son of Poseidon. Huge bathtub, separate, large shower with glass walls. Nico gasped as he was pinned against the shower-wall by Percy, who kissed him hungrily while turning on the water. He started kissing down Nico's torso while Nico _tried_ to soap himself up. Percy greedily swallowed Nico whole, Nico carefully scrubbed himself, very distracted by Percy's mouth. Sighing softly, Nico closed his eyes and leaned back to thoroughly enjoy Percy's cunning tongue.

"I missed you very much", groaned Nico hoarsely, fingers in Percy's hair.

He thrust into the warm cavern of Percy's mouth. With a moan did Nico come, knees going weak. When Percy stood up again, he looked utterly happy with himself, licking his lips. Smiling at Percy, Nico grabbed the soap and sponge and started cleaning Percy with gentle motions.

"You really did miss me a lot, mh?", chuckled Nico.

"You've been gone for two weeks", grumbled Percy annoyed. "Of course I did."

The smile on Nico's lips turned softer as he leaned in to kiss Percy gently.

/break\

Percy really loved Nico, but Nico traveled a lot. He went to New Rome to visit Hazel a lot, he went to support Jason and his quest of building temples all over the place, he went to the underworld. And Percy wasn't holding that against Nico; he just _missed_ Nico a lot then. Thankfully, what with them living together, Percy had many Nico-scented clothes to wear to lessen the longing a little bit, so he sat bundled up on their bed, wearing Nico's shirt _and_ hoodie, nose buried in it.

Groaning annoyed, he got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Today had been very exhausting – he was busy with his studies, going to college to become a teacher one day. College was draining. And beside college, he was also still training because he was still a hero. He hated that little children were sent onto dangerous quests – had more perspective on that now that he himself was older. Him and the others of his generation tried to take all the largely _dangerous_ quests from the younger campers, wanted to give them what they themselves never had. A safe childhood.

However, that was really exhausting on him. Laying on the bed and missing Nico wasn't helping much, so he decided for a nice, relaxing bath. Naturally, he ended up adding a lot of the nice, pomegranate-scented bubble-bath. Once the scaling hot bath was full, Percy slipped into it. He closed his eyes contently and sank deeper into the hot water, letting the scent engulf him.

Pomegranates smelt like his Nico. Sighing contently, Percy slowly reached down for his cock, jerking himself off with lazy motions. He moaned softly to himself and slipped his other hand behind himself to his ass, fingering himself and imaging it to be Nico.

"Ne—eks", whined Percy out as he rubbed his own prostate.

"...You... called..."

Percy yelped and slipped in the bathtub, going under water and splashing it everywhere. When he emerged again, peeking out between the bubbles, he came face to face with a soaked, unimpressed Nico. Slowly, Nico wiped the bubbly water off his face and lifted a hand.

"That's on me. I know I shouldn't shadow-travel and sneak up on you when you think you're alone in the house. One would think I'd have learned the last time you went after me with a knife."

"...Yeah. Don't sneak up on a veteran demigod", agreed Percy slowly, breathing deeply. "Hello."

"Hello", chuckled Nico and started stripping. "Since I'm wet now anyway... mind if I join you?"

Percy perked up and scooted aside to allow Nico to join him. Curiously, Nico sniffed the air as he settled into the tub. Percy crawled up to straddle Nico's waist, reaching for his boyfriend's cock while kissing him slowly. Nico huffed, though he was still sniffing the air.

"What? You getting a cold or what?", asked Percy curiously, nosing Nico's jawline.

"No. Just... I noticed you love eating pomegranates. I noticed you like drinking juice and tea. But even your _bath_?", asked Nico, tilting his head. "Didn't realize you like them that much."

"...I don't", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes, still jerking Nico into full hardness.

"Okay, now I'm confused", admitted Nico before moaning. "Ah, fuck. Right there."

"I like the scent because they smell like _you_ ", chuckled Percy.

He climbed on top of Nico and lowered himself onto his boyfriend's cock, moaning and holding onto Nico's shoulders. Nico groaned, his hands finding their place on Percy's waist, holding onto him while Percy lowered himself more and more onto Nico's dick.

"Wait. Seriously?", asked Nico once Percy was fully impaled on his dick.

"Yeah. You, son of _Hades_ , smell like pomegranates", chuckled Percy, kissing along Nico's neck, inhaling deeply to get that good scent right from the source. "I didn't know what it was at first, but then I ate a pomegranate for the first time. Now I like using the scent to cope when you're gone."

"To... cope... when I'm gone?", echoed Nico surprised, blinking slowly.

"Yeah. I tend to _miss_ you when you're gone for days and weeks, dork", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "But pomegranate scent smells like _you_. So..."

He blushed and ducked his head, glaring a little when Nico grinned at him. The son of Hades reached out to grasp Percy by his neck and pull him down into a deep, slow kiss.

"I kind of do the same thing", admitted Nico softly against Percy's lips. "When I stay in the underworld, I take long, hot baths too. With sea salt. Because... it smells like you and being in the water reminds me of _you_. So..."

Percy smiled brightly at that. It did make him feel better to know his boyfriend was as much a lost cause as he was. Love sick fools, as Annabeth liked to put it. Kissing Nico again, Percy started to move, lifting himself off Nico's cock and bringing himself down hard. The water splashed left and right, but with the feeling of Nico inside of him, Percy genuinely couldn't care less. They had a drain, it was going to be fine. Right now, all he wanted was Nico.

"I love you so much, Perce", whispered Nico, running his finders over Percy's torso.

He traced Percy's abs and scars, until he found Percy's waist again, holding tightly onto him while Percy rode him hard. The son of Poseidon was the first one to come, moaning loudly. When Percy continued moving harshly, so hot and tight around Nico, the son of Hades also came. Percy gasped and collapsed forward, resting his forehead against Nico's chest.

"The other day, I got a boner drinking tea", muttered Percy. "Because the scent reminded me so much of you and you had already been gone for over a week so I got... horny."

"That is both weird and flattering", laughed Nico, kissing Percy's shoulder.

"Shut up", grumbled Percy. "It's all your fault for smelling like that."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for... smelling", laughed Nico, wrapping his arms around Percy.

Percy got more comfortable on Nico, curling up on his chest, nose buried in Nico's neck to inhale. "You know, you actually smell way better than the pomegranates. It's like they're just faking it. Pretending to be you. But the real deal? So much better."

"Sounds fake, but okay", nodded Nico amused.

He ran his knuckles along Percy's spine, making Percy shudder pleased. Cuddling with Nico, especially post-orgasm, was always so very soothing and, feeling this content, Percy slowly drifted off to sleep in Nico's eyes. That scent, it was just way too _good_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting prompt combination of scent kink and sex in the bathroom. And yes, still working off the prompts I got two months ago on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)). xD"


End file.
